By My Side
by Sunny Bunny Rose
Summary: As Annabeth was falling down the pit with Percy by her side. She relized not to ever give up hope and to quit letting her fears take over. Set during; 'Mark Of Athena'


My broken ankle was surprisingly not my top priority right now.

The darkness of the pit was horrifying. I felt like I could still hear the others panicking about Percy and I basically falling to a place where no mortal, or demigod, gets out alive. Aside from Nico of course.

I looked up at Percy and the expression his face was not one of fear. It was one determination. "Truthfully, I thought you would have been screaming your head off by now." I said. He looked down at me and smiled. "Maybe, but I don't see why you aren't." This made me laugh. "I think I've had enough terror for one day. I still say this doesn't compare to all those _spiders_." I said 'spiders' with disgust in my voice. Percy looked around the giant chasm.

"Do you think they got the statue?" His tone went from playful to stern once more. I then scanned the radius of the giant hole. I found no sign on the statue. "Probably. Unless its to dark to see it." Doubting the success our friends made my stomach churn. Percy saw the concern on my face and pulled me into a hug. As if protecting me from an unknown force. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" I asked bluntly. I know that we should never think like this. But I couldn't help it right now. I might not have fear consuming me, but paranoia was almost as bad. Percy gave me a look of horror and shock. "Did you just ask that?!" "Percy think about it! No one has made it through this place alive unless they were locked up for an actual reason! We're falling to our deaths here. Somehow Nico got through it, but look how he ended up! Gods Percy, not even HADES goes in there. We'll either die on impact or fall in fire or something!"

I choked back a sob. "I don't know how, but if Nico _dose _show them the Doors of Death. Its nearly impossible to get in. Percy, h-how are we going to make it through this?" I could feel tears prick the corners of my eyes. Percy grabbed my shoulder and locked eyes with mine. "Annabeth, we ARE going to make it through it. I'm not entirely sure how, but I believe in us and our friends to figure out a way how. Not stop being scared and be the fearless girl that I love." I stared at him before breaking out into a smile. "Deal. As long as you never make a speech like that again." Percy laugh. "Ok."

I kissed him once more as he pulled me into a tight hug. I might have been absolutely terrified at this moment. But being in the embrace of the boy, who I love. Who has been mising from my life for months. Who I judo-flipped the moment I saw him again. That kept all fear from my head.

My name is Annabeth Chase and I am currently falling to my _possible_ death, in the arms of my crazy, battered, and bruised boyfriend. I don't know how this will turn out.

But as long as Percy is by my side, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**YES! I'm alive everyone! I'm sorry I havn't posted anything since... forever. I've had probably the biggest writer block ever!**

**Now, the reason for this. I just finished 'The Mark of Athena' and I kept wondering what was going through Annabeth's head when she fell with Percy. So I decided to write it out! Now, I know this isn't my best work. Mainly because I wrote this on the top on my head and It was quick. I'm really proud of this though. :) **

**Now I know this is 'sudden' I guess you could call it. But I'm really lacking insperation on what to write. I have so many plot ideas running through my head. But nothing to put it aginst. So, if you want. I am actually taking request for one-shots and possibly short stories. Send me your ideas and I'll type 'em out!  
**

**Thanks for being great readers guys. I bet half of you havn't even read this though. Either way thanks for everything and I hope to hear from some of you. **

**See you soon!**

**~Sunny .3.**

**p.s.- I got a new keyboard! Now I have WORKING spacebar!**

**p.p.s- Sorry if either characters are OOC in any way!**


End file.
